Sweet Misery
by ChiCagoChiCa
Summary: Sirius Black is a ladies man. But he only wants one girl and will do anything to get her. What happens when something UNplanned happens?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Well, I guess you want to know who you're talking to first. I'm Sirius Black. I'm seventeen years old and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've attended for just over six years, since this is the beginning of my seventh. I have lots of friends, but three you should know about in particular: James Potter (my number one never challenged best friend) Remus Lupin (my quiet book-worm friend. He actually has the power to make me feel guilty), and Peter Pettigrew (sort of the tag along, but he's been our friend for as long as I can remember and I'd kill for him just as much for my other two friends). Together, we're the Marauders, holding secrets you couldn't imagine of.  
  
James is Head Boy. I honestly have no idea how that happened. He's always been more of a Quidditch fiend although he has always been good at everything he tries. He has everything he wants except his heartthrob, Lily Evans. Green-eyed, fiery-haired Head Girl with attitude to match. She acts like she hates James, but I think she likes him deep down. James had raven, messy black hair. I'm serious (seriously) that hair does not stay flat. He's got a good build from Quidditch and hazel eyes and a smile that drives girls nuts (but not as much as mine).  
  
Remus was prefect in fifth and sixth year but got beat by James in seventh. He's always quiet and had his nose stuck in a book. He doesn't like our pranks; but of course he takes part in them. We force him to but I know he loves us anyway. He's got sandy brown hair, sort of curly and gets in his eyes sometimes, then he cuts it, which I don't get. Girl like your hair in your eyes. He's shorter than James and I, who stand proudly at 6'1". He's about 5'10" or maybe 5'11" the most. He's thinner too but not gangly or anything. He has amber eyes and it hurts to say they show much more maturity than his years.  
  
Peter, like I said, is the tag along. Not all that good at magic but he's our friend and we stick together. Not one girlfriend I can think of. He's got wispy blonde hair which is even starting to bald at his young age. He's got watery blue eyes and a sort of mousy face. He's shorter than the rest of us at about 5'6" and is a bit rounder too.  
  
And I've already told you who I am. I'm Sirius Black. I'm 6'1" like I already said as well, and even if I'm not on the Quidditch team, I still have a well sculpted body. I have dark hair that falls lazily into my almost black eyes. It almost reached my collar but not quite. My skin is a tad bit darker than James's but not tanned enough to be considered anything out of the English ordinary. And to basically describe my face: I have Greek features and my famous lopsided smile drives almost all girls crazy with desire.  
  
Together we are the infamous Marauders. I'm trying not to be an arrogant dumb arse like James is, but we really do rule the school. Well, most of it anyway. Lily Evans we don't rule over. I make sure to remind James of that very often but he has just a good of an argument to put up against me. I can't get the girl I want either.  
  
That's right. I, Sirius Black, want someone. ACTUALLY want them. I mean, the other girls don't count. Sure I've been around the Quidditch pitch a couple times... actually quite a few times, but those don't matter. It was all to get her jealous. But it never works. Dew Méndez. *sigh* I'm obsessed. Ever since the first day of first year. Oh, her name first. I know it's weird but that isn't her real name. You see, her dad is Spanish and her mom is Italian. Some how they ended up in England, don't ask me how. Anyway, they gave her a typical Spanish name: Rocío (Ro-SEE-oh). It's normal in Spain and it's quite pretty. It means in general purity, innocence and beauty. Translated into English (since no one could get her name) it's Dewdrop. So ever since the first night at Hogwarts, she's been a shortened version: Dew. Her nickname and she even writes it on tests and essays and signatures... not that I check or anything. She's the most beautiful thing. She's got blond hair at about her shoulder blades to mid back in layers and it's perfectly straight. Pale skin with the cutest spray of freckles across her nose. The most crystal blue eyes you've ever seen and a dazzling smile. She did her name well. Rocío Immaculada Méndez.  
  
Yes, she's popular. She's actually seen as the popular good-girl. Even though she's not such a good girl. She acts like a little angel (hell, she is an angel) and is very conservative around guys even if her skirt is short and her shirt is tight. Her body is amazing, though. Gorgeous legs and skinny. James says she doesn't have such great curves but what does he know. she is part of the nonofficial male Quidditch player cheerleading squad. At all the Gryffindor games, she and her friends cheer for the guys on the team, which sort of annoys the girls on the team. So I always have a nice view of her. But she never seems to notice me. I smile at her, and she knows I'm there but she only gives me the 'Try harder, you can't have me' look. It drives me insane. But I've heard around school she wants a steady boyfriend and I'm not known for being all that steady. So I'm going to work on it. I'll try to change. She isn't one of those people you can just forget...  
  
Like her twin sister. Did I mention she has one? I almost forgot about her. Rose Méndez. Don't know if her name is longer or anything. She and her sister are not at all alike. Too bad. Rose is on the Quidditch team. She's keeper. A very good one. I can't remember a goal she's let by in the past two years. Even if she is on the team, she's sort of one of those people you forget. I almost forgot her. And she's related to my heart's desire. Rose annoys me. See, whenever I try to make a move on her sister (by the way, Dew hates Rose but who can blame her) Dew will give me the trademark 'You can't have me look' and if Rose happens to be around and I actually acknowledge her presence, her look is always the 'oh Merlin, you are such a show off and I feel like I want to puke.' We always manage to get into minor spats if I ever talk to her but it seems she always comes out with the last laugh. She has a never ending storage of comebacks in her brain somewhere.  
  
Even so and with her excellent grades, she's just sort of invisible. Part of the background. Not many friends. I don't think she has any friends at all, actually. She's got her mother's Italian in her. Darker skin and dark brown, almost black hair. I don't know how long it is or the texture. It's always in a tight bun. It never comes down. I wonder if she sleeps with it like that. And even with it out of her face, I still haven't checked to see what color eyes she has. Probably muddy color or something. I can't tell what type of body she has. She's about an inch or so shorter than Dew. Dew is about 5'7½" so that would make Rose about 5'6". She's not fat but she wears layers and layers of clothes and her skirt is up to her knees. It's an outrage to men in general. Never makeup... but I guess nothing could really help her anyway.  
  
Dew helps herself. Always a makeup person. Tries to look her best. Makes sure to laugh a lot, even if it might be fake sometimes. But only sometimes. Not all the time. I just wish one of those times, I could make her laugh. That she could look my way for once and see that I want to be with her... That I'm just as real as she is.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
IS Dew really real? *suspenseful music plays*  
  
This is my first Sirius fic. I've showed it to some of my friends and they don't get the pairing but you will later. You MUST read and review if you want me to write more. Also, tell me whether I should write the rest in sirius's point of view or from just third person.  
  
Feel free to e-mail me as well. remember... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I woke up late as usual on Monday morning. It was the second week of classes and I was already tired of them. I'm not much of a school person. I love this school, though. It's my home away from home. Well, my old home anyway.  
  
My parents were such dark arts and purebloods freaks; I just had to get out. So I did get out last year finally. I moved in with James and his family who took me in happily. So now they're my family and I've never been happier.  
  
I share the dormitory with James, Remus, and Peter which is oddly fortunate because we wouldn't want to get caught on some escapades that I'm not in the liberty of speaking about.  
  
I woke up with Remus shaking me awake. My curtains were open and the sun was shining through. I was glad to find this was one of the days that I didn't have a girl in bed with me. Although the guys had gotten used to it, it was embarrassing for her (whoever she might be) and me because a bunch of guys in only their pajamas would be walking around the dormitories getting ready for classes or the weekend.  
  
I had to hurry to get my clothes on since it really sucks to get late to McGonagall's class and have her reprimand you. And I'd probably end up with a detention because she doesn't like me. Merlin knows how many girls go up to her over the course of a month telling her I've taken advantage of them. I don't take advantage of girls. Get that straight. Taking advantage is rape. Trust me, those girls wanted it as much or even more than I did, so don't even suggest I 'took advantage' of them.  
  
"Mornin' Prongs" I said as I washed up and brushed my teeth, brushing my hair as usual. James never brushed his hair. It's not like it would stay flat anyway. Remus was now taking a shower, "Hey, Moony" I yelled so he would hear me. I went back into the room and pulled on some schools robes hastily and lay back on my unmade bed as James and Remus got ready and woke a snoring Peter who had to rush through the morning routine. They all finally finished and we went down to the common room with our bags over our shoulders. We all went through the portrait whole and down to breakfast in the Great hall where we took our usual seats in the Gryffindor table.  
  
Now I'm very sorry to say that James lost some of his spunk this year. I've mentioned it to him countless times and he keeps telling me that it's because he's matured. Matured my arse but he can think whatever he wants to. He's doing it to impress Evans. Somewhere along the way, though, his head really has deflated. And the worst part is, Evans noticed. He hasn't asked her out once this year or looked at her across the table like he usually does, only catching side glanced at her every once in awhile. Now Evans is the one giving James looks. She always liked him. It's just that now she can show it because he's not so stuck up anymore. Even if I hate how my best friend is becoming more moral and... *gag* mature, I want him to finally ask Lily out. He wanted to take it not-so-fast, but he's ended up taking it way-too-slow. Or at least for my taste.  
  
What can I say? I'm a fast guy. *wink* as I eat breakfast and search the hall, finally I spot Dew and gulp hard. I feel that usual tension in my lower regions as a stare at her as she eats, her glossed lips opening slowly to take in the food on her fork. Oh, Gods. I'm becoming jealous of an egg. What has this world come to?  
  
She finally notices my stare on her and looks my way curiously and then smirks when she sees who it is that's been looking at her. I give her a smirk and a wink and she just shakes her head at me and turns her attention back to her friends. What is with her? My smirk can make girls fall at my feet! I'm quiet throughout the rest of breakfast only playing with my food. I stand up once James, Remus and Peter do and we all begin to walk from the Great Hall. Class hasn't started but we can't be late or anything that happens during that late time will be our fault. And we can't have that now, can we?  
  
As I neared the door of the Great Hall something quite peculiar happened. Peter tripped (well, that part isn't so peculiar) and I turned my head to see what had happened to him (also not peculiar). And something... or someone slammed into me almost sending me to the ground (that was the peculiar part). We were some of the only students leaving the Great Hall at that time. So it's kinda hard to miss us, don't you think? On top of that, Dew Mendez and company were right behind us walking out of the Great Hall so she got to see the whole ordeal of me almost falling flat on my arse. I turned finally to both hide the red creeping up my face and to see who had caused my lovely embarrassment. I almost rolled my eyes. Of course. Who else could it be but Rose?  
  
"Can't you see two feet in front of yourself?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
She was looking down at the floor, but her face was set. "I'm oh so very sorry, Black." She spat but didn't sound too sorry at all.  
  
"You should sound sorrier when you apologize. And shouldn't you be in class already? Wouldn't want to ruin the perfect record."  
  
She tensed up more. Dew and her friends had gotten closer as had my own friends so Rose was basically blocked unless she turned around and left the Great Hall. "I forgot a book here."  
  
Dew's voice carried over whatever I was going to fire. "Awww. My poor little sissy forgot her book?" she said in a baby tone. Her friends laughed. "Why would you be in such a hurry? Oh! Is it a romance novel? And you needed it so quickly because it's the closest you'll ever get to the real thing?" I laughed this time as I saw Rose's face get redder. Dew really knew the buttons to push.  
  
The bell rang and the rest of the Great Hall started to disperse. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the week passed by dully and tediously, especially when I usually got so much pleasure out of pranking others- and there were a lot of pranks this week: a couple first year muggle-borns who didn't know what an acid pop was (poor dears), some Slytherins who became lambs and one became Mary and guess what song they sang? There were some other pranks too but I can't remember what they were now.  
  
That morning, I woke up just about as bored as I had every other day. Dew still hadn't noticed me any more than usual. I haven't gone out with anyone since I figured out Dew supposedly wants a long term thing. And I've tried to flirt more than ever. Nothing seems to work. Breakfast passed by slowly but finally the bell rang and I stood up with James and Remus and Peter and we made our way out of the Hall. We spilt ways there. Peter hadn't made it into the N.E.W.T. level Potions class and to tell the truth I wish I had flunked that test as well. I really didn't need Professor Islandir for any more terms.  
  
So James, Remus, and I walked down to the dungeons. We walked into the Potions classroom and began to walk to our usual seats while basically ignoring everyone else. Of course, James had to give the tiniest of smiles to Evans, who actually gave a tiny smile back this time. I know James better than anyone, and the look of happiness that crossed his eyes was unmistakable. Remus sat first on a stool followed by James who still looked a bit dazed. It was right now that I noticed that the tables made for three each now only had two stools at them. If you haven't already digested what I just told you, that meant I had no where at the table to sit. After a confused look, I naturally sat at the empty table right behind them.  
  
The Islandir walked in about two seconds later. "Students, the person sitting next to you is your partner for the project I'm about to assign." He heard a groan go out through the class. "be grateful I did not pick your partners" he said as he reached his desk and looked at the class. "or perhaps I might..." he said. "Mr. Black..." he said looking at me and then looking about the class. "since you do not have a partner and everyone here is partnered up, then it would seem one group must have three"  
  
And that was excellent news to me. I would not only have James as my best buddy but have Remus to take the work load off. I was about to open my mouth to tell Islandir to put me with James and Remus when the door of the dungeon opened and in walked Rose Mendez.  
  
The sneer on the professor's face was easy to see as he said, "Miss Mendez, you are late. Five points from Gryffindor"  
  
"sorry" I barely heard her mumble.  
  
Islandir then evilly looked at me, "but now I suppose, Mr. Black, that we no longer have a partner problem. You shall be paired with Miss Mendez."  
  
Hold up. Stop. Rewind. Freeze.... WHAT? Mendez? THAT Mendez? No. Way.  
  
"No. Way." Rose said voicing out my thoughts.  
  
"No arguments from either of you. Take your seat Miss Mendez." Said Islandir and from his tone of voice you knew the subject had come to a close.  
  
Rose had her jaw set and eyes narrowed as she walked briskly to my table and slid into the stool easily before letting her bag fall to the floor.  
  
I wasn't too happy about this either. Not only had I missed out on my opportunity to work with James and Remus, but I had to work with someone who was right on my list along with Snape. That's right. I really dislike her as much as Snivellus. If I disliked her any more, it would be hating her. "Mendez," I said not looking at her and taking out my supplies and parchment to write down the instructions. I was surprised to see that when I looked over at her, her stuff was out and she was already writing the instructions that had been put on the board with a swish of Islandir's wand.  
  
Rose still wasn't looking at me when she said, "I hope you aren't as bad in potion brewing and research as you are at trying to woo my sister." She said with a raised eyebrow as she wrote at the same time. Girls really can multi-task.  
  
I stiffened. "Since when was it your business, Mendez?" I spat as I began writing.  
  
"Family matters are my business, Black," she answered silkily.  
  
"You usually don't involve yourself in matters which include your sister in them," I replied smoothly.  
  
"I'm not involving myself; merely interesting myself so as to keep updated on school business." She replied and without looking at her, I could sense she was smiling in triumph. I had nothing to say, so, in essence, she had won this battle.  
  
For a while we wrote the long list on the board into our own notes. We had to, in a nutshell, get a famous potion brewer from a list of specific books. Write a six-foot parchment report on him and his accomplishments. Then we had to pick out his or her famous potion or one of their famous potions and brew it ourselves and on a separate parchment, write the ingredients. For extra credit, which no one ever did, we could write on another separate parchment, what in the ingredients and order made the potion do what it actually did (like what in the Anti-burn Potion made the burn subside and go away?).  
  
Finally, I whispered, "what has you so interested in the fact that that I like your sister? Is little Rosy a bit jealous?"  
  
"Oh, please, Black" she said quietly and venomously. "Lily Evans and James Potter will fall madly in love with each other when I'm jealous of your obsession of my sister. Besides, you'd never be able to get her anyway"  
  
My eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't be so high and mighty, Mendez. I might not have your sister but I can have any girl in this school at my feet with a snap of my fingers. On the other hand, you can't manage to get a guy at all. Can't say your looks help much with the problem, though." I spat lowly at her,  
  
She just kept looking over her notes and I saw her eyes flash. "You might have heard my sister wants a long-term thing?" she asked.  
  
I wondered how she had gotten over my insult so quickly but went on with her anyway, "yes, I have"  
  
"Well, one of her 'Guy Must-haves' is that he has to be a gentleman." Rose replied still not looking at me, as always.  
  
"Are you implying I'm not a gentleman?" I asked evenly.  
  
"Were you implying I'm ugly?" she asked in the same level tone.  
  
"Well..." I didn't know what to say. What could I say?  
  
"Just to answer your question, Black, I was not implying you aren't a gentleman" she said. "I was trying to say it straight out. Black, you aren't a gentleman." She said smirking but still looking at her notes and taking out her potions book which she was looking through since it was one of the references.  
  
Ouch. I had let my guard down for that one. I hadn't even seen it coming. I couldn't let her have too many of those. "So what can you do about the fact that I'm not a gentleman?" I asked. "Because of you can't do anything, you shouldn't talk to begin with."  
  
"Well, I can do something," she said. "Interested?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Would it require me spending time with you?" I asked inquisitively.  
  
"I predict we'll have to spend more time together anyway since this assignment seems unbearably long right now" she said dryly.  
  
"I'm listening," I said looking straight forward at the professor who was talking about something I didn't really care about.  
  
"You teach me how to 'doll myself up' and in exchange I teach you how to be a gentleman." She said simply.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. That idea didn't actually sound half bad.  
  
"Trust me, Black" she said. "You'd be getting the better part of the deal. Because no matter how long it takes you to make me up, it will indubitably take me longer to make you a gentleman."  
  
Bollocks! She had gotten me again! I hadn't seen that one coming either. Another thing: what does indubitably mean? I'll have to ask Moony later.  
  
"So what do you say?" she asked. She held out her right hand under the desk.  
  
I looked down at it and then at her. Would it be worth it? Taking time out of my day to make Rose beautiful (or as beautiful as I could get her anyway) in exchange for her making me a gentleman which could lead to me dating Dew? My mind made up its decision.  
  
I shook her hand, "Deal."  
  
********** I updated!!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter.... The story begins. Lol.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
And for any of you who like this story please check out my other one. It Harry and another character I made up. PG-13 but I think it's that rating because it's Harry. Not too nice in the beginning but it will become fluffy! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
We decided to meet in the Room of Requirement. Now, normally I wouldn't ever show that room to anyone. My friends and I found it and we planned to keep it a secret. I don't even think Dumbledore knows about it. But Mendez and I have to make sure we won't get caught. You have no idea what getting caught in an empty classroom with Rose Mendez could do to my social level. Like, I said, Dumbledore doesn't know about the room so we won't get caught. I've managed to slip in to James that I tried a prank without him and got caught and received detention every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday for the next month. I did get a bad lecture from Remus since he usually makes sure we don't get caught but at least now I have an excuse.  
  
I sat in the common room, with James, Remus and Peter. I was watching James and Remus play chess. It was never sure who would win. Usually whoever castled first lost because they had to resort to extreme means to save their king. Alright, so I can play a bit of chess but I don't like trying to outwit Moony. He's way too studious and my all around dictionary. That reminded me, "Moony, what does 'indubitably' mean?"  
  
Remus looked up from the game while James did a quick bit of cheating by putting his bishop back on the board and taking away Remus' pawn which was about to reach the edge of the board. Remus said, "It means... unquestionably, certainly, definitely and without a doubt," Remus said off the top of his head easily. "Why?"  
  
I shrugged, smirking a bit as James tried to look innocent as Remus turned back to the game. "No reason. Just curious." Remus seemed to believe this answer and didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the board. He moved his knight, "Checkmate, you cheater." Hey, sometimes you can get thing past Moony, and sometimes you can't.  
  
Tuesday marked the middle of September, and everyone was used to classes by now. But I was starting my classes with Rose today. That basically put a damper on most things I usually took pleasure in. like tripping Snivellus down the hall, or giving Dew one of my signature smiles, or giving James a little nudge every time Evans passed by, making both of them blush. I didn't do any of it today. James was too busy ogling Evans to notice. Sure, that girl has developed quite nicely but does it make her that wantable? Is wantable a word? Well, too bad it's my word now. Anyway, sure all the guys in our grade agree she's quite beautiful but they tend to back off. Even they know that when one of them messes with James' girl, they mess with the marauders. Don't ask me how she became James' girl when she still tries to act like she hated him. 'Tries' is the key word here. And I'm getting so bloody tired of James trying to leave her alone a bit because now she's noticing him and they should just snog and get over it.  
  
Classes for the day finally ended and I was regretting more and more making that deal with Mendez but a deal is a deal. And Blacks, even if I do despise my family except for Andromeda, don't back out of deals. We find loopholes, but we never back out. And I'm sirius about that. Damn, how old is that joke? No one uses it anymore. It got old after the third years made it in my very first year here. I gave them the once over and said if they couldn't come up with anything better than that overly used joke, they should be back in first years learning what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane is. Much to my surprise they walked away because they didn't remember what the difference between the two are. In case you're wondering, they're the same thing.  
  
I got up from my half done Charms essay on the Fidelius Charm and said, "Detention, Moony. Gives Prongs my condolences on his present situation."  
  
"Will do," said Remus absentmindedly as his hand raced across the paper writing the same essay as I was with tiny letters at an abnormal speed.  
  
I opened the portrait and went through the hole and shut it quietly. "Good evening, Ophelia," I said to the portrait most knew as the Fat Lady. I, besides my comrades, was maybe the only student who knew her name. She very well loved us for it.  
  
She smiled, flattered as usual by me and my good looks, "Good evening Mr. Black. Where are you headed on this fine evening? Dare, I say, where you usually are?"  
  
I smiled, "But of course. Doing things I shouldn't be doing, in places I shouldn't be, with people I shouldn't be with." It was all too true today. "I'm afraid I might be a bit after curfew tonight. I do hope you won't penalize me for it."  
  
The Fat Lady chuckled merrily, "Have I ever before?"  
  
"Thank you, Ophelia," I said as I walked away. "By the way, you look ravishing this evening," I said over my shoulder as I turned the corner out of sight but still her flustered giggles were heard.  
  
I walked down to where the door should be across from the tapestry but found no door there. But someone was there.  
  
"You're late," Rose said stiffly, standing up, book in hand as usual.  
  
"I had to get away from my friends. You know, people who hang out with you and care about where you are and what you're doing?" I said swiftly back. She didn't answer with a biting remark like she usually did.  
  
"I don't know how to get in," she said in her always quiet voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Walk back and forth three times thinking of what you want in the room and a door will appear," I said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
She snarled, wow at lest it sounded like a snarl, under her breath and stalked just like a told her too and, just like I said, a door appeared. She opened it and walked inside.  
  
I walked in after her and closed the door behind me. I turned around to see the room. She was gazing around in awe that this room actually existed. The room was big and rectangular. There was a chandelier but not a really big source of light. The real source of light was the fire and torches around the room. On the far left of me there was another door and across the room was a black board and a loan desk in front of it. Closer to me was a table much like the ones in the library but much nicer and not so rickety with on chair on either side. There was a bookshelf to the right of me.  
  
"Is a desk really necessary?" I asked looking at the lone desk in front of the black board.  
  
Se nodded and dropped her book on the table before proceeding to the blackboard. "You first. Sit" She said pointing to the chair.  
  
I groaned. What had I gotten myself into? 


End file.
